Naru and Sasu run! Closet perv Sakura is here!
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura who knew was a closet pervert? Dateing Naruto secertly and Sasuke is jealous, but Tsunade sends them on a stupid fake mission again and this time there all tied up? Read and find out. NaruXSaku and SakuXSasu minor, SakXIta,SakuXDei,SakuXKaka
1. Bonds

**Chapter 1**

**discamier: I don't own naruto but it would be nice too lol.**

**I'm sorry I got bored... This is just a random thing if you like I can contiune it but if not oh well...**

**On with the story!**

How many days will I dream of you?

How many times will I see you with him?

How many times will you hug him while wispering in his ear?

How many times will you kiss him and tell him you love him?...

How many times will he take you on dates and give you gifts?

How many times will my Heart break because of your love for him?...

Why?...

Why Him?...

Why why?...I come back after six years...

After you confessed to me...told me you'd always love me?...

To find you moved on?...

Moved on to be with him?...

Wy?...

Why The dobe?

( justlovemetillyourheartbreaksagain)

" Ha Naruto you really have to stop doing this..." Sakura said to her blond boyfriend for 3 months now...yes the annoying yet romanic Dobe Naruto.

" Ah,but Sakura-chan Its your birthday I wanted to do something Great for you!" Naruto said grinning his fimialr foxy grin. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend.

" AH Fine...I guess its okay...but...can I take off my blind fold?..." She asked touching his hand.

He griped her hand softly in his and smiled not that she could see it though.

" sure sure..Sakura-chan..were here!" He said untieing the black blind fold around his girlfriend's eyes.

Sakura laughted and looked at the scene before her.

" Baka..." She said and hugged him. He blushed and grinned.

Both young lovers stood in front of A pink cherry blossom tree on a hill over looking the lake with of course a picnic under the tree that was lit by the full moon over head.

" This is where you asked me out and I acepted haha. This is where I gave you my First kiss and you your second." She said laughing at Naruto's frown at the second kiss part. He blushed and scowed.

" That Teme is a pain. I wanted my first kiss to be with you Sakura-chan!...He is such a bad kisser your lips are much more tasty and soft.." At this the blond leaned closer to The pink Haired ANBU Medic-nin.

" Ah really?...I always though Sasuke would taste pretty good... and his lips would be really soft.." Sakura teased Naruto pulled back as she said this,just about to kiss her, and he glared...

" He tastes like tomato's and his lips are not soft at all..." Naruto said and blushed more. She looked at him as he avoided her eyes.

" Naruto are you blushing becasue you liked kissing Sasuke? or because you don't want to admit you liked it?" Sakura teased. Naruto opened his mouth to object, but she kissed the blond dobe eventuly knocking him to the soft grass below.

Sakura pulled her cherry flavored lips from Naruto's Ramen flavored ones.

" Naruto admit it... you want to kiss Sasuke as much as I want to kiss his Aniki." Naruto's eyes widdened at the last Part.

" Sakura-chan...you..wa...want to kiss Teme's brother?!!!" He yelled shocked Sakura grinned.

" I'm addicted to Him." She confessed and smirked as Naruto blushed.

" Sakura-chan.." He said then stopped at her laugh...he scowl.

" What are you laughing for you can't want an S-class missing-nin! " He again yelled at her, she smiled softly.

" I was joking Naruto." She said he blushed and frown feeling stupid for falling for that.

He jumped as he felt Sakura's hand slip into his orange and black t-shirt. He turned scarlet.

" Sa..kura-c..chan...what..wh..at a..re y..ou doing?...!!" He asked stuttering as she rubbed circles on his abs. He shivered at her soft curess.

" I'm Playing Doctor Nar..Naruto-kun." She wispered in his ear softly. He blushed more if thats possable. The blood rushing to his cheeks made the blond slightly light headed.

" Right here?!?!!!!" He wispered shocked as he looked around the deserted hill.

" Eh why not?" She asked pulling back. He sigh as she removed her hands from underneath his shirt, but paled and tensed right back up as her hands landed on his thighs.

" Cause...Cause..." he said trying to find an excuse and thankfully the Teme gave him one.

" Cause Sasuke-teme is coming to look for us!" He wispered sakura jumped up blushing. Naruto and Sakura had been dateing secretly for 3 months now no one new of it, and they refused to let anyone know about it yet.

( tryingtonotlovemeisharderthenitlooks)

'I can't watch this any more I have to stop this ...this... creepy not even right...relationship.'

'I almost fell from the tree when I heard sakura say that about Itachi I was about to chadori my brother right into next week.'

'I'm only spying becasue Kakashi told me to get the two for a mission. The Hokage requested for team 7.'

I walked right up to the two who where hesitenly looking up at me. I scowled at them both.

" Tsunade and Kakashi are waiting come on." I said unhappyly as they gave each other a long look then stood and desided to follow me.

" Sasuke whats wrong you look pale are you feeling well?" Sakura asked me acting all innocent when just moments ago she was groping the dobe.

"I"M FINE" I hissed out angerly as I walked to The Hokage tower, The two behind me tense and confused at my anger, not relizing they caused it.

'I'm not jelous over thouse two...I'm not jelous just... don't think they should be together thats all. the dobe should be with the hyuga girl and sakura..should...should...be..alone...thats right I'm just thinking of whats best for the world.' I thought as I headed straight up to The Hokage's doors with out knocking I pushed the doors opened.

" where her.." I paused eyes going wide at what I saw..no wonder she always asked us to knock when we came...

(YouraremyweaknessandIdon'tcare)

" Eh Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked just as suprised to walk in on a couple makeing out..the couple? Tsunade and Jiryaha!..who knew?

" Eh...Oh Sakura! Naruto..Uchiha...come on in..eh..don't mind this you didn't see anything..." She said. and of course Naruto being Naruto yelled.

" Pervy sage and Granny Tsunade are making out! AHHH MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Sasuke hit the dobe over the head at the same time hands touching. Both jerked back a blush made its way onto Sakura's cheeks and a small blush to Sasuke's...

" NARUTO SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled shuting the blond up.

" Anyway I called you all here and Kakashi, but hes always late and thus we'll just go on without him..." She said then contiued.

" I'm sending The Three er..four of you on a mission to..."

All three awaited their mission egerly waiting to hear it.

" A hotsprings." Tsunade finished smiling.A gleem in her Amber eyes.

The Three teens stared at Tsunade like she lost a head or in this case Naruto like she had said Ramen was banned, and Sasuke like she said Itachi was back, and Sakura like she said Kakashi had stoped reading Icha Icha books

or in better terms the three stared at her in mild shock and confusion.

"WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three teens yelled.

(Idon'twanttostoplovingyouevenifitkillsme)

Sakura and Sasuke were pounting yes pounting they had to walk beside the loudmouth blond tied together. yes all three where tied by the wrists together by chakra ropes for some wicked sick joke Tsunade was playing on them.

All Three had to go to A hotsprings together, and their mission was to stay togther at all times with only 3 feet of robe between each linked hand.

They had a mission to get along and work as a team to do?..god knows what she plans on them doing there.

Their mission was supost to bring their bonds closer and she said it was becasue they all seemed to not be close anymore, and were always arguing so thus this blasted mission.

Sakura left hand was linked to Sasuke's Right And Naruto's left hand was linked to Sakura's right.

How will they do any thing linked together like this?...

(Hatingyoucomesnarturalylovingyoutakeswork)

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that came to his masked face as he saw the chakra rope linking the three teens hands together.

' This will be a very interesting vist to the hotsprings ' Kakashi thought.

The three arrived at the hotsprings at alittle past midnight so desided to go to sleep, and figure something out in the morning.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke hesitently layed down all next to each other on a futon.

" Good night boys" She said smiling softly as Naruto's hand slid softly into hers as they closed their eyes to sleep.

' Well at least now they won't do anything since I'm here. ' Sasuke though gladly.

' Great Sakura-chan can't grope me with Teme here..not that I don't want her to but..its...so..embrassing and shes a pervert! ' Naruto Thought blushing.

while the pink haired closet pervert thought something totaly diffrent.

' I wonder if Itachi would taste good?...I wonder if he's a good kisser?...Eh He'd probely kill me before I could even kiss him...well I think I'll use this situation to my adavntage.' Sakura thought evily smirking to her self as she put her plan into motion and slid her hand up from her stomic over to Sasuke's hand. He just about jumped as she slid her soft hand into his.

She smiled as he didn't pull her hand from his, but instead he held it gently.

' Plan-suduce-Naru-And-Sasu-while-teasing-and-seeing-How-many-time-I-can-make-them-blush-and-swirm- is underway.' Sakura thought laughing evily in her mind. her inner paled.

_' oh god help me... ' _Inner Sakura thought.

Kakashi meanwhile checked in on his favorite and only students.

' I Think This will be funner then I thought Sakura has a smirk I think will be amusing maybe I should record this for future use?...maybe for Jiryaha's New book?...' Kakashi giggled.

( Hatingyouisfunnerthenlovingyou)

**Hey Kyo here Sorry about this story I really got bored so if you hate it then sorry if you love it the great! no fames and yes I know grammer and spelling is bad you don't have to tell me lol..I think Evil And perverted Sakura is really fun lol she is older then Naruto and Sasuke bwahahah sorry suger high.**

**kyo**


	2. Hotspring adventure!

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Never will, but one can always dream ne?**

**I had some people say they liked this and wanted me to continue thankx for your suport**

UchihaLuvr/Luv

Kaoru

K and Jazz

**my reviewers thankx alot! This chap is for you three! I hope you like it!... **

**On with The story!**

I see you beside me and yet your so far from my reach

I feel your hand in mine but your holding his too

I want you to be mine but your his are you not?

why Naruto?

Why Not Me?...

(Idreamofyoureyesasonyxasthesky)

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked blushing. Said dobe woke alittle over two mintues ago, to find sakura cuddled into Sasuke's chest, but her hands were still in his, and on top of that his shirt off and love bites were scattered along his neck and shoulders.( This is talking about Naruto with his shirt off.)

' what the heck? ' Naruto thought, Then to his suprise Sasuke woke.

" Naruto?...Sak.." The raven haired teen blushed at the pink hair invading his veison.

" Looks like she slept on top of you last night you know Sakura-chan she tosses in her sleep and cuddled with the closest thing." Naruto said laughing but the raven haired teen could tell he wasn't happy at her nor was he happy his girlfriend was holding his rival so lovingly.

" MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!!!!!" Naruto and Sasuke paled.

'oh god don't be Gai.' Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Kakashi ran in well skipped in. Naruto and Sasuke looked at their old Sensei in shocked suprise at the youthfullness of there old sensei. ( sounds like Lee lol)

" Kakashi-sensei what are you yelling about youth for isn't that Bushbrows and His Gai-sensei???!" Naruto asked suprised as Kakashi grinned at Sasuke and Sakura's possition.

' Well well my students are this close after one night and are thouse love bites on Naruto?...Sakura does work fast hmm...little vixen...heehee' Kakashi giggled blushing then smiling at his awakend students.

" Well you should all get up and enjoy your time off take a dip in the hot springs!..." Kakashi said excitedly.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at their sensei in curoius suspicion.

' What is up with him? ' Both thought then Sakura woke.

Sakura woke to warm flesh along her neck and face. She blushed and groaned waking to look up her jade eyes met onyx.

" Ah Sasuke sorry did I roll ontop of you in my sleep?...well silly me!.." She said laughing as a blush rose.

She looked back at Naruto who was frowning...she smirked at him and the only one to catch it was Kakashi who smiled at his only female students evil/perverted plans.

" How about we all get something to eat and then roam around and enjoy our time off okay?" Sakura said grinning a huge grin one to rival even Naruto's.

But Sasuke had to admit it looked better on the pink haired girl who just got off him.

" Naruto what is that on your neck did a spider bite you?" Kakashi asked ovious to what the marks where but wantted of course to mix it up between Sasuke and Naruto.

" Eh yes...Thats what they are I guess I just woke up with them..." Naruto said blushing at Sakura's hidden smirk and Sasuke's glare.

(youmakemeweakintheknees)

After breakfast. The three Chakra Bound ninja did indeed roam the hotsprings.

They walked through what seemed like a park or garden.

Sasuke and Naruto kept stealing glances at the pink haired female in the middle of them.

" Sasuke...Naruto-kun why don't we head to lunch then to relax in the outdoor hotspring?..." Sakura asked smiling softly at them innocently yet in her mind...

' hum..this will be very fun both boys naked in the hotspring with me. All I have to do is let my hand slip...hum..I want to see that cute blush from Sasu-kun and I want to hear Naru-kun's stuttering as he gets nervous...heh...my plans are now in second stage.' She thought.

Inner paled even more.

' _Why do I get stuck with this crazy pervert for again?..' _Inner Sakura thought.

' Cause you won't go away? ' Sakura thought to herself.

'_ I try to leave but it never woorkkss!!! ' _Inner said crying fake or maybe real tears.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed in unsion as Thoughts flew through their poor teenage hormonal minds.

( Wait Sasuke has Hormones! GASP! Just kidding)...

' Sakura has to join me and Teme in The hotspring...That means...OH NO!!! SAKURA-CHAN IS A PERV SHE WILL TAKE ADAVTAGE OF ME!!!!!!!!!!! ' Naruto Thought turning red in embaressment and slight hororr.

Sasuke on the other hand was having very diffrent thoughts.

' Sakura naked?... I wonder if Naruto has seen Sakura like that?... I'm Glad I'm here tied to her becasue I don't want to leave that dobe with Sakura!...I mean last time...' Sasuke thought shivering at the disconforting thoughts on Sakura gropeing his best friend.

(tryingtorunisstupidtryallyouwantyouwon'texcape)

Sasuke and Naruto where both very tense, and I mean very tense beside Sakura as They relaxed in the Hotsprings.

Naruto was as far away from The girl as the rope would let him that is, and Sasuke was avoiding Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was humming and relaxing well it seemed that way but beneath the clouded water Sakura's wondering hands where trying to find a target.

" Kakashi-sensei are you getting in?" Sakura asked innocently.

Naruto's head snapped to His Girlfriend. ' Sakura-chan?...' He thought curiously.

" Yeah yeah Sakura I'll be out in a few moments.." Kakashi said laughing/giggling as he contiued to read that pervy book.

Sasuke about lept into the air as a hand wondered onto his upper towel clad thigh.

' what the..?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' He though his onyx eyes sanping to The huming girl next to him.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with her, but yet she had her hand on his thigh and slightly going further so she reatched the line of the towel at his midthigh.

Her hand soft and sliky slid up under the towel and ran along bear skin up further along his thigh.

' what is she..doing?...' He though turning a scarlet and cursing himself mentely..Uchiha's don't blush like this.. but this girl was messing him up...baddly.

Sasuke stood so suddenly as Sakura's hand was on the verge of going too high for his opion and not high enough for Sakura's.

" Teme?" Naruto asked looking at the red faced Sasuke who was slightly panting.

" I feel light headed I need to get out." He said. Sakura couldn't help but let the smirk of her's play.

' Hum..Naruto is completly nieve to what Sakura's doing... ' Kakashi thought spying on his students.

" Alright?..." Naruto said standing...Kakashi caught a emotion flash through His pink haired students eyes as both boys stood next to each other but as quickly as it came it left.

' was it lust or something else?...Jelously maybe?...' Kakashi thought.

" Sasuke...Are you feeling Lightheaded or dizzy?... or maybe something else?..." Sakura asked lowering her voice a bit. The raven haired boy turned red.

' what is wrong with her?... she's...acting...she's seducing me...dang it why?...why is she acting like this?...' Sasuke thought blushing more as she smirked at him as if reading his mind.

" Come on Sasuke-kun lets get you back to the room and in to bed." She said smirking at him. He blushed and Naruto also blushed as she looked over at him.

" Naruto-kun...I'll have to cuddle with you tonight It would be mean if I cuddled with Sasuke only as I slept ne?...and there's only one of me and two of you..." She teased Naruto blushed...but narrowed her eyes as if telling her to cool it.

" Meany." she said smirking.

" Ah where are you all going?.." Kakashi said ready to get into the hotsprings just as they got out.

" Ah sorry Sasuke was feeling...light headed...so we're going to go to bed now kakashi...sensei..." She wispered Kakashi's eyebrows raised as she leaned in and wispered into his ear so only he heard.

' Kakashi I think The girl should accept her shishou's offer and marry him..' Sakura said then waved and walked off with a glareing Sasuke and Naruto.

' She read the book!!!!!! She read an Ichia Ichia book?!... maybe Sakura is more perverted then I thought maybe my two male students are in over their heads with my female student?...maybe I should help them?...hummm... No I think I'll watch...' Kakashi thought and grinned.

(IcannevernotloveyoubutIcanstopmyselffromcareing)

Sakura, and Sasuke, and of course Naruto sat on their futons playing cards Sakura of cousre sugested stip poker, witch Sasuke and Naruto were hesitent to accept, but Sakura gave them the pount and they couldn't resit.

Sakura of couse was winning and poor Sasuke and Naruto wear both a hand way from being nude.

But of couse Kakashi came as she was about to beat them and then tease them and of couse oogal them.

" Kakashi-sensei? " Naruto asked sounding worryed.

" Ah sorry to interupt your game..er.. but I just wanted to say That...Itachi and Deidara have been signed into this hotsprings for what reason I'm not sure but Sakura...Itachi said something about a medic..." Kakashi said.

Sasuke tightened his hands into fists as did Naruto.

No one was going to take his girlfriend from him!...

(Nothingisasitseemsorisit)

Earlier in the hotsprings.

Itachi watched his Brother avoid The eyes of The pink haired Medic beside him. The Blond...Naruto was tense and far from the women.

Itachi all most laughted as he figured out what was happening as he saw His brothers eyes go wide and the girls hand move to his brothers thigh.

' So the girl is a pervert and wants my little brother and to the looks of it Naruto too...Maybe I'll just watch this excange a while?...it could be very interesting although the copy-nin Hatake has to have noticed my chakra by now..' Itachi thought and watched raising his eye brow at the girls boldness.

' Ah this girl is very brave and my little brother is blushing... very amusing.' Itachi thought and disapeard back to his room.

Dedara and himself were supost to be trying to kill the hotspring owners son. The kid spilled information on the Akatsuki hidout from a leach or snake from a pervous memberof the orginazation.

Oroachimaru.

So here they were, but leader said nothing about enjoying the hotsprings as they waited to kill the son and Itachi would really like to find out what happens next with his little brother and the pink haired medic. Not to mention Naruto.

(cryingwon'thelpbringhimbackjustforget)

**Yo Second chapter I know spelling sucks when doesn't it?..haha hope you like this chapter sorry I had to add Itachi in this He's My fav he's going to be basicly like Kakashi just watching unless of course you guys want diffrently?..hum anyway..if you have any sugestions please tell me! later! R&R**

**Kyo Amori**


	3. Raven and blond haired spys

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**I know shocking He writes chapter 3 finally Sorry I was blocked kyo style in writing so I wrote another story I know just tell me to stop lol three storys in one week its hecktic lol**

**kyo**

Touching my skin she burns me

Kissing her lips she hurts me

Loving her kills me.

(Justkeepwalkingitsalmostover)

Sakura had not slept on the fact that Itachi Uchiha and Deidara were in the hotspring and that they both weirdly after her or were they?...

Sakura looked at Naruto to her right and Sasuke her left.

She sigh not even in the mood to mess with eather in their sleep. It was fun to see their reactions as they woke but not so fun as to always do it. More fun when they were awake anyway.

' I wonder if Itachi and deidara were sent on a mission that involved the hotsprings and not me...I mean maybe I'm just like the whipcream on the prize a nice topping?..hummm' she thought blushing as thoughts of Sasuke chained to her bed covered in whiped cream flashed threw her mind then Naruto licking it off. her eyes went wide as she blushed...

' They wouldn't do that with out me right?..' She thought a bit of panic in her heart as she looked from Naruto to Sasuke then back to the other.

Fianlly the girl wore herself out after a few hours of agruging with herself that they wouldn't do that together with out her forcing them to at least.

(dreamsareyourfantasyscomingtoyou)

Naruto awoke to a weird feeling on his stomach. He shot up as he relized it was breathing.

He gasp.

" Sasuke?..." He asked Blushing as he looked down at The raven haired teen with his head lying on his bear stomach.

" I learned that we can switch our positions but have to stay in tact or get shocked." Sakura said she was already awake sitting with her knees to her chest and looking out the window beside her.

Naruto frown.

" Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at the girl he loved. She turned to look at the blond.

" We haven't been able to do anything together with Sasuke watching. No kissing or gropeing she added pounting, he almost cheered with the last thing she couldn't do.

" Eh Sakura-chan we'll get through this thing..I mean Tsunade-baa-san can't keep us tied up the rest of our lives we have missions and personal lives too." Naruto said and moved Sasuke's head from his lap/stomach with out waking him he didn't want to know what would happen if he woke up like that gezz the guy would no dought chadori him all the way to France.

"Naruto link you free hand with mine." She said he moved over to her where he linked his right hand with her left.

She pulled the chakra from her right hand into her left and the chakra rope formed and bound Naruto and Sakura's linked hands together and the rope holdng Sakura and Sasuke hands disapeared.

Sakura turned to Naruto before he could speak and kissed the blond softly. He moaned asidenltly of course as she licked his bottom lip to be allowed entrence witch of course he granted.

It was okay to kiss but he got nervious when she touched him, because Sakura was perverted, He felt like alittle kid yelling rape every time her hand went up his shirt or landed on his thigh as they kissed.

Sakura acaully pulled back first with was a first.

Naruto looked at her strangley and a bit disapointed when she saw that though she smirked and leaned in an kissed his cheek.wispering softly in his ear.

' ah disapointed eh?...Naruto-kun wants me to kiss him somemore?...hum..later..' she said in a wisper as her tongue ran down his neck he shivered suddley cold chils ran down his body down his arms and legs to his toes.

Then a blush heated his body well his wiskered cheeks at least.

Sakura pulled back and leaned back on the palms of her hands Naruto was curious then understood as he felt Sasuke wake up beside him.

(hurtingyouisnotwhatIplanedthismorning)

Kakashi opened his Students door as he walked in he stopped suprised. Sasuke was blushing as was Naruto and Sakura was smirking evily. Weird part was that she was linked to Naruto only.Sasuke was linked to Naruto. So Naruto was like Sakura was yesterday.

" yo...what's up?.." Kakashi asked as Sakura looked at him smileing. Kakashi was a bit afriad to ask.

" Nothing much just finding out how we can rearange our selves...Kakashi how was your night?" She asked smiling softly at him.

"Fine and yours Sakura?..." She frown then smiled.

" would have been better if Sasuke had cuddled me and not Naruto but I slept fine." She said smirking as Sasuke rasied an eye brow for her to contiue witch she didn't of course.

" What?.." Sasuke asked...

" I'll tell you but You have to give me something in return." She said smirking. Naruto gasp then narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and Sasuke turned scarlet as he was yesterday and images of her hand riseing on his thight shot through the teen.

He hesitated wondering if he wanted to risk having to owe the pervert named Sakura or not.

" Fine..." He gave in.

" Once I switched my hands from Naruto's to you. You started to hug Naruto, I got it to Where you were just useing him as a pillow you kept touching him..." She said an sounded..jelous?...na...

" Okay..." Sasuke said blushing he looked slightly angery at himself for doing that in his sleep.

" What to I owe you?..." he asked hesitating.

Naruto and Sasuke held thier breath waiting for the worst possable outcome.

" Nothing..forget it..." She said and stood streching.

Naruto looked like she had gone mad Kakashi looked disapionted and Sasuke looked suprised.

' Maybe She's not that bad of a pervert.' he thought then regreted it as he felt her arms pull him to her.

Her arms wraped around his waist and her soft lips to his neck. He shivered blushing.

"Saku...Sakura..." He said suprised he gasp as she nipped him a bit hard but it felt good to him.she sucked at the red flesh softly...then ran her tongue slowing over it and finally she kissed it as she pulled back granting her goal.

Leaving a love bite on Sasuke's neck opposite orochimarus pedofileic bite.

She marked him...She was claiming Sasuke...yet she was warning who?...

'oh god why did she have to...do that?!' Sasuke though blushing a crimson as he touched the mark she left.

His hand slightly shaky made him annoyed at himself..she was just a girl! a really perverted girl that made his blood heat every time she touched him gah hormones!

Naruto was suprised yet fuming that she did that and Sasuke enjoyed it heck he was practicly moaning for her to contiune. gah that would be they day Sasuke moaning.

Kakashi couldn't help but blush.

He never saw the Pink haired girl act that way..possesive?...jelous almost but of who?..Sasuke wasn't with any girl he could think of...or maybe...Kakashi looked to Naruto who was angerly glaring at the two teammate of his.

' She's jelous of Naruto and Sasuke being close so she marks Sasuke?..why him..Naruto would be easyer wouldn't he?...well Sasuke didn't put up much of a struggle anyway. But still...' Kakashi poundered Sakura's reasons while Sasuke was busy trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

' She bit me...licked..me...kissed...me...' he thought and then he relized it...

" you suduced me!" Sasuke yelled at her angerly.

Sakura smirked... and looked at Sasuke eyes lowered he blushed...

" Did I really?..or was you mearly you who have fallen for me Sasuke-kun?..." Sakura said smiling a teasing smile...Sasuke and Naruto blushed.

Kakashi even blushed.

' Oh she's...acting strange today even more perverted then usuall. Is it becasue she's afriad to lose both boys to each other? or something bothering her?' kakashi though watching His only female students eyes...

There!

He caught it...she was scared...flat out scared...oh what?...The Akatsuki?..Naruto and Sasuke leaving her what?...what is she so scared of?...' Kakashi thought then looked at Sakura who made eyes contact with him.

" What should we do today Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

" How about a quiet picnic in the garden?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good Kakashi.. but do you think we could ya know first and ya know other things?..." She asked running a hand throught her pink locks as if she was frustrated...

Kakashi's eyes went wide.

' Sakura is frustrated! frustrated That Naruto and Sasuke keep refuseing her or stopping her...but why didn't she do anything to them when they slept like last time?...' Kakashi thought learning even more on his pink haired student.

(wantingyouishardandneedingyouisjustashard)

Itachi sigh inwardly as he spyed on his little brother's teammates...he saw Hatake walk in and then a few more moments and with quick speed that if he didn't have his Sharingan it would have been hard to see The medic moved in behind his little brother.

Itachi's eyes widdened as he saw His brother suprised expression then his blush then his control slipping as his Sharingan activated.

' hum I think This medic is rather very good at suduction or she is rather good and her two teammates are in love with her I say the latter. This girl would make a very interesting new memeber in Akatsuki... Shes got the skill and she has... the looks to be very..useful in Akatsuki.

maybe it's time to intervine?...instead of watch?..' He thought to himself as he watched on.

Deidara the blond Iwa missing nin jumped into the same tree as his curent partner.

"Oi Itachi-san a vouyer now? yeah?" The blond asked. Itachi glared at him. Deidara simply srugged.

"Hey Itachi-san That girl is cute You know...she looks fimilar..yeah" Deidara said taping his chin as he watched the girl.

" She killed Sasori." Itachi said camly.

" Really?! That girl?..yeah..she doesn't seem like much?...yeah...rather cute but...yeah" Deidara said and looked at The girl again as they watched her.

(whydoyulovesomeoneorisittruelylove)

Sakura knew Itachi and Deidara were watching as she changed Naruto and Sasuke had turned around to let her changed she gave the two a show too purposuly to tease them.

She heard a loud thump then a very fiamilar ' What the heck! yeah! Itachi-san! why'd you push me out of the tree, yeah!' She rolled her eyes good thing she had good ears and the two in front of her wern't paying attention to the world around them.

" Okay you can both turn around now." She said boredly she was dressed in regular clothes a black shirt and blue jeans her weapons on her of course even if they got attacked they would laugh to hard at them being tired to together and if Itachi and Deidara attack she would just kick them or something anyway she wasn't in the mood to deal with a fight today anyway.

" Okay Sakura-chan" naruto said turning around the blond was in casual clothing as was Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Naruto wore Blue jeans and their weapons pouchs of course and Naruto wore and orange shirt what else and Sasuke wore Blue,dark midnight blue.

Kakahshi walked in wearing the samething he wore all the time mask includied as was the pervy Icha Icha praidase with it opened and him giggling.

" Sasuke are you okay now?..." Kakashi teased Sasuke scowl at him and blushed lightly before Sakura walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and well anything else she wanted to do along with the blond and raven haired boys.

(kissingyouisadreamcometrue)

Itachi and deidara watched as suddenly both teammates of the pink haired medic turned the opposite way..and the medic began to slowly and sensualy undress... Deidara blushed heck even Itachi was having a er..hard time with this..he pushed the Blond out of the tree and seen the girl smirk.

' I knew it. She was teasing us she knew we were watching...is she the only one who knows were here or is she the only one that bothers to care we are?...even my otooto is calm he doesn't care that I'm here?..' Itachi thought watching the girl finish dressing then pull the two to the bathroom to finish getting ready obvoiusly.

**End of chapter 3**

**Lol how did you like?...lol perverted enough??? lol its 10am And I haven't been to bed yet when I'm tired I tend to write pervertedly lol so sorry lol...no flames please and as you know I'm abad speller. R&R lol thankx my reviews so far! Later! **

**kyo A.**


	4. A sadistic Uchiha

**Chapter 4**

**Discalimer: gerr don't own Naruto bla bla...**

**Lol yeah I know why are you only writing a chapter in this one and not the other..two?..eh one reason! I wanted to write in this one and I am no longer writer blocked right now on this story so on with it before I am kyo blocked haha R&R**

**kyo**

Your hair smells of cherry blossoms..

Your eyes are a Jade colored green..

Your Body...will drive me mad...

You see me watching you and you smirk.

(allIwantisyounowandforever)

Naruto and Sasuke sigh for The hundreth time in basicly four mintues.

" Ah cheer up you two...Nothing to be depressed about." Kakashi said smirking behind his black mask as Sakura did Sasuke's hair.

You heard me right yes. Sakura Haruno The one and hopefully only ( I mean how creepy would it be if there werid two of you?)..Was doing Sasuke Uchiha's hair.

Naruto had just gotten his hair straightend and pulled into pigtails with pink ribbions.

Sakura was curently trying to straighten Sasuke's famous chicken butt hair..and finally after a really hot iron and a ton of hair spray she got it flat...

Then she started to put ribbions clips and what not into the poor boys hair.

Why The two boys were letting her exactly?...

Well it happened earlyer that morning...

**Flashback!**

" Eh wake up my students..." Kakashi said pokeing Sasuke's cheek and Kicking Naruto ever so gently in the head, he just tapped Sakura softly...

Sakura was the first to wake up and sit up staring at Kakashi cutely her eyes dazed with sleep and her hands rubbing her cheeks.

She wore and overly large Shirt Naruto had greatfuly let her borrow to sleep in.. she wore Sasuke's boxers underneath though to his displease or pleasure hum...

He was slightly suprised when she walked out in his black boxers but let her becasue he didn't want to force her to undress kami help them she would.

Kakashi wanted to hug his student because of her cuteness, but went against it because she would eather A. Grope him. B. Kill him or C. Grope then kill him and force his book town his throat...he was going with C.

" Sakura...chan.." Naruto sigh sitting up groaning as he woke kissing her softly on the cheek as he stood and tryed to walk to the bathroom forgeting he was linked by rope to his teammates.

All Three were jerked to the floor Sasuke ontop of Sakura and Naruto face first on the ground.

Kakashi grinned as Sasuke started to blush then Sakura recovered her suprise with a smirk.

"Eh Sasuke if you wanted me you should have just asked." She wispered then in his ear huskly.

" I like being ontop Though Sasuke-kun..." She purred out kissing him softly on the cursed mark he tensed.

" OWWWWW" Naruto said sitting up rubbing his now red forhead.

" DOBE!" Sasuke yelled angerly as he got off Sakura who looked disapointed.

" Eh Sorry Teme but its hard to remember plus I have to pee!!" Naruto whinned in a childish way.Then stopped suddnely and paled as he looked at Sakura who smirked.

' Oh I forgot Sakura-chan likes when I whine cause she says its cute.' Naruto thought coming out of his thoughts as he was kissed on the cheek.

"Eh?" he asked as Sakura simply walked into the bathroom Sasuke after her he followed with out a choice.

(Beinginloveissomuchharderthenyouthinkitis)

" Sakura-chan stop spying on me! Kakashi-sensei! Sakura is doing it again!" Naruto whined then yelled as he was touched by Sakura again.

Kakashi just rolled his Visible eye.

Naruto and Sasuke were showering...Gah yes together not in the pervy way gah gezz lol. But they had to or it would be Sakura jumping in with them this way one could make sure Sakura stayed out and the other could wash.

Naruto was watching for Sakura's jump in but she just fondled him instead of getting in with them.

" Sakura-chan we'll do anything If you stop Gropeing us while we bath! and trying to come in and spying while we take a bath!" Naruto shouted with out thinking. Sasuke gasp slaming a hand over Naruto's mouth to late.

Sakura grinned.

" Anything eh?...your on." She said smirking.

**End flashback!**

And thus how Sasuke and Naruto ended up in this situation.

Why she wanted to do there hair and not molest them baffled them all..but ..why complain?

" Okay your all done my pets." Sakura said grinning like a fool but looked cute doing it none the less.

Sasuke and Naruto groaned in unison as she showed them their hair in the mirrors, but Kakashi's muffled laughter could be heard behind his perverted book.

" Okay...you can take it out now..." She replyed sounding a bit bored now.

They looked at each other then started to mess with their hairing getting the crap out with out pulling much of their own hair.

(MyimaginationtellsmeIhaveyou)

**Itachi and Deidara outside.**

Itachi watched as his little brother and Naruto was forced to sit as The pink medic Sakura Haruno did their hair.

Deidara was laughing falling out of the tree again from laughter.

Itachi was trying not to laugh but couldn't surpress a chuckle none the less...

' Oh Shes good playing with My otooto's hair like that he's so picky about his stupid hair too heh.' Itachi thought smirking at the scene of his otooto and Naruto grabing the hair 'ordaments' from their hair as fast as possable.

"Oi Itachi-san..yeah...What are we going to do she's tied to Your little brother and The Naruto kid? Yeah?" Deidara asked.

" We will watch for a bit...Then figure a way to separate the charkra rope linking them and kidnapp the Medic Sakura Haruno." Itachi said calmly.

Deidara looked at him then nodded hesitenlty.

" Hai Itachi-san! Yeah!" He answered as he looked from Itachi to the window where he saw The girl they were curently targeting.

(Dreamsareimpossableifyourdense)

" Sakura-chan where are we going?!" Naruto asked his pink haired teammate as he walked after the girl. Sasuke at his side hands stuffed into his pockets boredly and annoyed.

" Kakashi said there was a Ramen Bar in the hotsprings And was going to treat you Naru-kun..." She said smiling sweetly.

Naruto's eyes went wide for two reasons...1: she called him Naru-kun her pet name for him..only in private. and 2: She said Ramen was on her...

" I love you Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said crushing her in a hug. The suddenly jumped back turning red as he slaped her hand away from his butt that she was just curessing.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

" Moving on.." Sakura said pounting at Naruto who slaped her hand away.

" Ramen Kakashi said was near then main hall. Witch should be around this cornor." Sakura said being right of course as they smelt Ramen then seen the brightly colored Red flag that read RAMEN In big bold black letters.

The three teammates sat ordered and since Sakura was linked to Naruto sat away from Sasuke who was only linked to Naruto who was still in the middle of the Two.

Their ramen came quickly and Naruto as usuall inhailed it.

" So...I was thinking...Maybe we should have..." Sakura trailed off as Sasuke looked over at her from over Naruto's head.

" A get together ya know the rookie 12 to hang out it's been a while since we all hung out..so.." she said and Sasuke simply ' Hn'ed ' and went back to his ramen.

Naruto nodded smileing.Ramen hanging from his lips.

She smiled and whiped his mouth in a motherly sort of way making the blond blush then smile nervously thanking her.

She just smiled.

After ramen..they walked back to their room to play cards once more but Sasuke would pick the game this time.

But They never made it there the next thing the three knew they were shoved into a supply closet and it went black.

" WHAT THE HECK!" yelled of course Naruto. Who banged against the door trying to get out.

Sakura felt the door.

" No use who ever pushed us in here sealed the door with Chakra, the lock too...were stuck here...till someone lets us out." Sakura said sighing.

" Gah." Naruto said as he shifted it was cramped Sasuke was pressed tightly to Sakura her hands kami knows where and her head on his shoulder Sasuke was pressed right beside Naruto and just as swished to the pink haired girl as Naruto was...

" So we just wait here till someone finds us?!" Naruto asked disbelieving her.

" Afriad so.." She said sighing.

' Itachi's charkra eh..so he played this trick..why hum...He does have a weird sence of humor well what humor he does have..'( no offense ITACHI!) She thought smirking/sighing tiredly as she rubbed her temple with a hand softly trying to figure a way out of this mess.

**An hour later**

" GAHH! Sakura-chan get your hands out of my pants!!!!" Naruto yelled turning crimson.

Then both boys heard her whisper to her self.

" No fair." as she pounted witch was impossable to see due to the lack of light.

" Gah Hands Sakura!!!!!" Sasuke said blushing a crimson too.

" Eh sorry teme that was me..." Naruto said blushing. Sasuke blushed more and Sakura giggled and blushed.

" What the heck is your hand doing on my inner Thigh DOBE!?" Sasuke said angerly.

" Naruto move your hand already!" Sasuke said then gasp as he was groped. He turned redder.

" Sakura!?!" He yelled blushing as a moan sliped of course.

Sakura smirked and leaned down close to Sasuke's ear where she bit him softly while her left hand fondled Sasuke. Her right was sliping into Naruto's shirt.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were both thinking the same thing at that momment.

' Gah It feels good but gah So wrong Got to make her stop..ah who am I kidding she won't just stop..but ah this has to be sexual harassment or something!! I'm reporting her to Tsunade if we ever live through this! '

' Wait how are we going to get out of the dang closet?...Ah How long will we last in here with Sakura groping us till something...eh...happens?...There is only so much a guy can take after all...This Has Got To Be The Worst Misssion EVER! '

While Sakura thought...

' Hum should what should I touch next?...'

(Whydoeslifealwayshavetosuck)

**With Kakahsi**

" I wonder where my students ran off to this time?.." He thought aloud as he looked into their empty room.

Then Kakashi giggled.

' Maybe They fianlly relizie what they should do in this situation! heh ' kakashi thought smirking as he went back to his own room and read his pervy orange book.

**With itachi and Deidara**

" Why did we do that again, Yeah?.." Deidara asked looking at Itachi who looked to be smirking at the closet door he was standing far from but sealed moments ago.

" To tourcher My little brother and The kid Naruto...Our Medic Sakura is A very big pervert...I want to see How long they will last in there with her." Itachi answered a sadistic smirk playing on his lips.

Deidara paled.

' Itachi-san has a sadist's mind but, yeah. I guess some people get off on stuff like that, Yeah. I mean he is male and I never thought he was normal. Yeah' Deidara thought and sigh as he walked back to his room to rest.

'You try rooming with A cranky Uchiha at 3am...and tell me how to sleep with out being scared for you life.

You can't ha.

**Chapter 4 end:**

**Yo I know wow That was not probley as long as the others or maybe it was?...hum but heres chapter four as you know Suck at spelling so please don't review just to say it would be better to read if you spelled better or what not I know...lol..R&R I will give you..a hug!...I Love you all!!! Oh One more thing...I'm moving next month so if I don't update for a while thats the reason.. but I should for the rest of the month. okay! later!**

**( up there by rookie 12 there are 12 of them shika,ten,nej,naru.hina.choj,lee,saku.sasu.shino,kiba,ino lol I heard them be called rookie 9 so lol provin a point.)**

**Kyo Amori.**


	5. Questions

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: do I have to?...well I don't own Naruto if I would well hehee use your imagination..**

**Man I hate life lol I hope you guys like this chapter I don't think people like it much.**

**kyo.**

You touch me but you touch him.

You want me but you want him.

You kiss me but you kiss him.

How are we any different?

(lovefindsaway)

Sakura smirked then paused.

Naruto and Sasuke tensed as she moved away from them both.

" Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

" Neh...sorry I shouldn't grope you two all the time you'll hate me..." Sakura said and sounding depressed.

Sasuke tensed as he felt Naruto move and hug Sakura..HIS Sakura...

' Yours?..what the?...' Sasuke thought to himself.

" Naru-kun... do you think I'm a pervert?" Sakura's soft voice asked in his ear so smoothly Naruto couldn't help but shiver.

" Yes" Sasuke answered for the dobe.

Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped.

" Oi Sasuke...that was mean..." Naruto said leaving off surprisingly Teme witch means he agreed with Sasuke too well.

"Well she is...She gropes you Dobe and me don't you think that's perverted?..you have Jiryaha as a sensei and you don't think shes a perv?..Kakashi for Pete's sake.." Sasuke said sounding annoyed but more over tired of having to explain things to him.

" Well Saskura-chan is perverted like she gropes me and stares and touches me and stuff but Kakashi said its showing love not that its not embarrassing." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly blushing.

" Sasuke do you like me touching you?..." Sakura asked him that question yes THAT Question.

" ..." Was the raven haired teen's answer.

" Yes" He answered blushing.

Naruto's mouth hit the floor as he answered, Sakura mealy smirked.

' Hum so I do have an affect on the sonic man neh?...' Sakura though smirking.

' Teme has hormones!' Naruto thought shocked then he come to a realization.

' SAKURA-CHAN IS MINE!!!!!!!! TEME BACK OFF!!!! ' Naruto thought growling angrily at Sasuke who was still blushing.

**2 hours later!!! **

" Lets play a game!" Naruto said shouting in boredom.

" Eh?..." Sakura asked

" Hn..." Sasuke replied of course typical reactions.

" What type of game Naru-kun?" Sakura asked eagerly.

" Truth or dare well how about twenty questions?.." Naruto suggested.

" Hn..No.." Sasuke said blushing slightly he thanked who ever pushed them into a dark closet well not really but at least it was dark so no one would notice his pink cheeks.

" Okay.." Sakura said shrugging.

" Okay how about 6 questions each?.." Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Sasuke of course Hn'd.

" Okay I'll start!.." Naruto said smiling like a ramen obsessed fool..oh wait...

" Sasuke-Teme...Do you like GUYS?!" Naruto asked he yelled the last part as Sakura smacked him on the thigh he winced and glared.

He heard a choked sound then a ...

"WTH DOBE?! NO" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura giggled but inside she was going insane.

" Well you could have fooled me..." Naruto teased Sasuke sent a death glare that rivaled Itachi's. 

" Okay...then..Sasuke your turn...as anyone a question." Sakura said innocently like yeah and I'm Itachi..hum...lol

" Well...Dobe...how far have you gone with your girl friend?...wern't you with That Hinata girl?" Naruto paled Sakura's eyes went wide. Sasuke smirked.

' What?...Hinata? ' Sakura thought then suddenly tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

" Nar..Narut..." Sakura started then just looked away quietly feel a bit betrayed.

" TEME YOU LIER I NEVER WENT OUT WITH HINATA-CHAN AND I JUST HELPED HER WITH HER NINJA SKILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke frowned at Saskura's pained expression they were adjusting to the light after all.

' Did I go to far?' Sasuke thought.

" My turn..." Sakura said...not even letting Naruto finish his answer not really wanting to hear it.

" Sasuke is it true that Orochimaru touched you inappropriately?" Sakura asked Sasuke choked again this time almost fainting.

" WHAT THE HECK SAKURA?!" Sasuke yelled out angrily/ disturbed.

" NO!!!!" Sasuke yelled blushing at her smirk.

" My turn then..." Naruto said and looked at Sakura.

" Sakura-chan...how many guys do you like right now?..." Naruto asked.

Sasuke paled and Sakura smirked.

" five..." Sakura answered Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto's mouth dropped he was waiting for 100 or 2 or something but not Five.

" Who?.." Asked Sasuke for his turn obviously.

Sakura smirked.

" do you really want to..know Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked smirking wickedly. Both Male shinobi paled but Sasuke nodded.

" You ...Naruto...Kakashi...Neji...and...onii-san.." Sakura said smirking at Sasuke's surprised angered then confused look then Naruto's matching one.

" Kakashi?...what the heck why?!" Naruto asked...Sakura smirked...

" No no..my turn Naru-kun first..." Sakura said smirking.

" Fine..." Naruto said slightly mad..but let it go.

" Naruto...do you like Hinata?" Sakura asked not able to get that idea out of her mind of HER NARU-KUN In another woman's arms. Specially Neji-kun's cousin.

Naruto looked surprised and looked abit pale and Sasuke looked surprised.

' So she really does care about the dobe?...' Sasuke thought a bit sulking.

" No..Hinata-chan is just a friend I never really see her as a girl Sakura-chan..." Naruto said.

" Then why do you call her HINATA-CHAN?..." Sakura said her name.

Naruto looked paler then well he was a few moments ago..Sasuke was sure he want to hear this one...and Sakura was nervoius.

" It's not your turn Sakura-chan.." Naruto said bravely...Sasuke had to give him credit for that.

" So why Kakashi-sensei?" naruto asked her trying to calm her down from the I will kill you Naruto look she was giving him.

" He's hot...he is just as perverted as I am maybe less...and well...Its fun to take his mask off to kiss and see his face redden..." sakura said and smirked at Naruto and Sasuke's blush then shocked and horrified faces they gave her.

" And Neji?..why Neji?..." Sasuke asked a bit jealous and the first to come out of shock.

" I like his eyes..and I like..." she grinned as she paused..." Long hair.." Sasuke's mouth dropped and he fainted...literly...Naruto was shocked too but no so shocked as Sasuke who Naruto wasn't so sure what was so shocked...

I mean Neji is hot right?...( Fangirls skweel if you must )

" Sakura-chan...I Never touched Hinata-chan I really don't like her..you know your the only girl I want.." Naruto said she glared...

" Explain the chan Naruto..." Sakura said Naruto noticed the tears in her eyes and his eyes softened...

' At least I know she does care about me if I made her jealous and worried.' Naruto thought.

He hugged her to his chest.

" Sakura-chan ..I call her chan because I do that I call Tsunade baa-chan and Tenten chan its just my way to greet girls that are my friends." Naruto tried to explain...

" so that's all I am to you a friend?!" Sakura asked her voice muffled in his chest but he could tell she was upset.

His eyes widened...he pushed her back.

" SAKURA..I LOVE YOU!...why would you be just a friend to me?...I've loved you for years..." Naruto said blushing.

Sakura let a tear slip as she kissed her Ramen flavored blond.

The kiss was chaste for the first time...and she pulled away just as Sasuke woke from his shock/ fainting...

" So..who's turn?.." Naruto asked smirking happily Sakura smiled back.

" Mine..." Sakura said smiling at them both.

" So...Sasuke have anyone you have wet dreams about?" Sakura asked having a Sadist smirk that reminded him of Itachi's smirk..on..as she asked him he paled then realized her question and turned red. 

" Wh...wha...what kin...kind..of..ques..questi..ion..is that!" Sasuke stuttered witch is quite funny to witness lol.

" A good one.." Sakura said nonchalantly...Sasuke groaned.

"Y-yes..." Sasuke said nervously. Naruto bust into laughter and he glared but got a raised eyes brow from the pink Medic.

" well..y..you see..." Sasuke stuttered again nervously as he poked his figured together much like Hinata.

" Spit it out Teme" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke suddenly looked up at Sakura.

" who is Onii-san?!" He asked throwing both Sakura and Naruto off.

" excuse me?" She asked looking at the boy in front of her.

" you said five guys who is Onii-san?..your an only child." Sasuke said looking at her suspiciously.

Naruto caught on..." Yeah Sakura-chan who is that?!.." Naruto asked..Sakura looked at Sasuke...

A smirk found it's way to her lips in that Sadist smirk.

" Your thinking how much I remind you of your brother Itachi right now are you not Sasuke?..." Sakura asked Naruto looked at her confused...Sasuke looked surprised.

" Yes..." He answered.

" I guess things just rub off on people you spend time with huh Sasuke...like that Hn you got it from Itachi-onii-san too right?...Can you guess what rubbed me off?...opps i meant rubbed off on me?..." Sakura said teasingly correcting herself.

Naruto looked shocked and Sasuke looked even more shocked.

" Itachi does have veryyyy llong hair soo sexxy...I just want to run my hands threw it again so long and dark and smooth..." Sakura moaned...Sasuke growled out kicking the door.

" ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto just stared at his secret girlfriend.

' Sakura-chan is such a player.' He thought.

( whymustyoutochmeandnotloveme)

**Out side the closet door**

Itachi had a small blush on his cheeks at Sakura's words and Deidara looked at the older Uchiha like he were crazy and maybe..nah...

" You and cherry blossom met before?.yeah?.." Deidara asked his mysterious Partner.

" Once or twise...but..we were never lovers..."Itachi said then smirking.

' Ah wise my Medic nin your fooling my foolish brother..ha ha ..or wait is it you actually have a thing for me?...hummm...Interesting long hair really?..Sexy?...really now...haha...' Itachi thought smirking to himself as he leaned against the wall listening to more of the nonstop show.

**End chapter 5 **

**lol how was it?..it was easier to write since I was sleepy lol hope it wasn't too pervy lol ( jk) well laters bed time now its 12am no sleep gah! Itachi is as always OOC I mean you can't be IC when I didn't make his character hn...right?..lol...lol poor Sasuke and Naruto..lol...Hinata had a shout out lol...poor Kakashi he's not in it lol.R&R please hope you all like! lol**

**kyo**


	6. Choices and a Deal

**Chapter 6**

**gah I can't believe I'm actually writing a chapter 6 so fast gah its cause I thought up a good part but then I have to make a filler to fill it out lol...**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...well..( sigh) nope...**

How many times must I suffer before you understand my pain?

How long until you see its really me you want?

Will you come to me or will I have to chase you?

Why?

(thisisgettingreduiclas)

Sakura smirked as she glanced at Sasuke who was pouting while glaring at the door.

" What did the door ever do Sasu-kun?" Sakura teased he glared at her.

" It's the reason were stuck in here!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Sakura turned to Naruto who was hoping like a bunny on his butt strangely.

" Sa..Sakura-chan ...I gotta pee..." Naruto whined.

Sakura sigh blushing.

" Okay...Sasuke 10 questions it will calm you down okay?..." Sakura asked then looked at Naruto...

" It will get your mind off the bathroom okay Naru-kun?.." Sakura asked he nodded.

" Okay Sasuke...Did you like the kiss you and Naruto shared?.." Sakura asked smirking he blushed and glared at her.

" Are you crazy woman...I was disinfecting my mouth for the whole year." Sasuke said giving a scowl.

" Okay..Saku-chan...Who was your first kiss with?..." Sasuke asked using a nickname to make them even somewhat.

Sakura smirked.

" The same person your was with." Sakura said grinning. He glared at Naruto who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Okay teme...If you had to pick a person to kiss and it was either Fish breath or Itachi-san who would it be?..." Naruto asked grinning as Sakura turned Scarlet and Sasuke also turned the similar shade.

" wha..What!?" Sasuke yelled shocked.

"you heard me Teme.." Naruto said chuckling.

" ...I..Itachi..." Sasuke said blushing more.

Sakura looked ready to pass out..

" Gah Sakura-chan Your nose is bleeding!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura held her nose and mummered out a question.

" Naruto or Kakashi." it sounded like she said.

" For?.." Sasuke sounded suspitous.

" To be with..." Sakura added Sasuke glared.

" Kakashi." He said with out hesitation making Sakura smirk.

" Okay Sakura...Itachi or Deidara?..." Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

Sakura paled.

(lifeisn'twhatitseemsitsucks)

**Out side the door...**

Hearing their names Itachi and Deidara turned their attention to the conversation between the teens in the closet.

' No way..' Thought both Itachi and Deidara surprised.

' Hn..it will be me...' Itachi thought knowing completely there was no way a blond moron would beat him.

' cha...I know it will be me..Yeah...who can resist me?..Yeah...' Deidara thought grinning.

( O-o)

(loveishatesorrowispainbutwhatarewe)

**Back to the closet...**

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat she knew both men were out side the door and she was nervous as heck.

' Well Itachi is hot hes my height in a way a bit taller...I love his long Onyx hair its so smooth and sensual I would love to feel it over my body...caressing places fingers dare not touch so softly..his sexy smirk..and those Sharingan crimson eyes amuse-' her thoughts were cut off when Naruto and, Sasuke cleared their throats...

" Your drooling Saku-chan.." Sasuke said sweat dropping...

' Please tell me she wasn't thinking of my ani..' Sasuke thought..( Right on the spot Sasuke lol)

" Right sorry..let me think.." Sakura said tapping her chin as she went back into fantasy mode.(jk) as she went back to thinking.

' Well I don't know Deidara well...but I don't know Itachi-onii-san well either we fought a few times but...we haven't met up more then to fight or accidentally..and I was a bit drunk...but..Deidara well I love his hair..Blond...Long...silky looking he looks like Ino but hot..hes sexy too..I would like to rip his shirt off with my teeth as he smirks down at me with that sexy know all smirk. His lips pressed to mine tasting of plum...tongues blend-' she was cut off again when Naruto knocked on her head.

" Sakura-chan your doing it again..." Naruto said blushing she was red and panting...

' Stupid fantasy's...' she thought blushing.

" I suppose A three sum is out?.." Sakura asked Innocently making Sasuke and Naruto groan in unison sweat dropping.

(Justkeepwalkingitswisetodoso)

**Outside the closet door...**

Both Itachi and Deidara fell anime style.

' She did not...' Itachi thought a light blush on his cheeks.

' How can she not chose?, yeah?...' Deidara thought confused..

' I mean we know who would win..' Both thought then looked at each other silently glaring.

(youreyesheldmeforthelongesttime)

**Back in the locked closet...**

" Sakura...You have to pick one! I had to pick!..." Sasuke said pinching her cheeks she yelped and glared...

" FINE.." She yelled throwing her hands up in the air..

" I chose...De...It...Dei...Ita...crap..." she said and blushed...

" COME ON THERE BOTH FREAKING HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled turning red as she covered her mouth in shock at what she just said.

She heard Itachi and Deidara fall out side..then Deidara groan and Itachi grunt...( 0o...Oh my..)

' I guess they wanted to know too..' Sakura thought...the naive two teens in front of her failed to notice the groan and grunt from out side...

" Fine...well then we get to get another question then.." Sasuke said and looked at her...

" Who doyou want more...me or Naruto?" Sasuke asked..Naruto's mouth dropped and Sakura went rigid beside him.

" Say again?.." Naruto asked surprised.

" I said Sakura who do you want more...me or Naruto..." he repeated...

(Beneathyoumaskliesyourface)

**Outside the door...**

' This is getting good...' Itachi thought smirking.

" Hum...pass the popcorn..." Kakashi said beside Itachi who looked at Kakashi with mild annoyance...

" What the heck?..Yeah?.." Deidara asked...looking surprised at Kakashi's sudden appearance.

" What?...I was wondering where my entertainment went..I guess you two wanted some too..." He said and looked knowingly at Itachi who just shrugged.

(myheartislikeglassyoushaderit)

**Back in the closet...**

Sakura smirked...

" That is easy Sasuke... Who I want more?...I want what I can't have..." She said and both boys blushed and looked at one another surprised as she moved closer grabbing Sasuke's color and Naruto's shirt and brought them to her.

She kissed Naruto as her hand let go of Naruto's color and groped Sasuke running up his shirt his muscles tense under her feather light touch...

A soft moan...

Sakura pulled back and looked at Sasuke who was crimson...she pulled away...

" Sakura..don't..." Naruto was cut off his voice a bit husky..and more then disappointed...when she pulled away from his lips.

"..Do you want out?..." She asked both boys snapped out of their hormones going into overdrive and looked surprised as they nodded.

Sakura simply looked at the door...

Naruto was waiting for her tokick the door...

Sasuke was waiting for her to punch the door and it fall down...

How ever Sakura did something that made both boys sweat drop and fall Anime style.

" Hey..Itachi-onii-san..can you let us out now?..pretty please?..." She asked her voice sweet and soft.

They heard a Hn...then a chuckle...

" What do I get if I do?..." He asked Sakura blushed as her thoughts caught up to her...

" What an Uchiha wants he gets Isn't that what you said your self Itachi-onii-san?.." Sakura asked sweetly Sasuke blushed and glared at the door. Naruto was looking at her surprised.

" Ah..that I did Cherry blossom...Then you'll give me as I please if I open this door?...Anything at all?.." Itachi asked Sakura knew what Itachi wanted she knew very well.

" Yes..." She said smirking as Sasuke tired to stop her..before she agreed...

The door opened reviling Kakashi an amused Blond Akatsuki member and A amused Itachi...

" Now..for that payment...Saku-chan..." Itachi teased her and his little brother who called her that.

She smirked and shot back..

" As you wish ...Ita-kun.." She said with a seductive tone...he raised and eyebrow...Kakashi looked surprised..and Naruto and Sasuke looked ready to kill the Older Uchiha for flirting with their..Sakura.

Could that be called flirting?...

" Saku-chan...Your to come with us..become our..Medic...and My wife..." Itachi said.

Sakura raised an Eyebrow and Sasuke's along with Naruto's mouth dropped...

Kakashi looked surprised behind his mask and even Deidara was surprised.

"..No.." Sakura said smirking her eyes shining with amusement...

" Hn...you have no choice..." Itachi said..

" Ita-kun...will you..make another deal with me?.." Sakura asked sweetly..he raised an eye brow for her to continue.

" If..I win this deal/bet..you leave me and Naruto and Sasuke alone...if..you win...you get me...and Naruto...and you can do as you please..to or with..." she paused grinning at Itachi's twitch and Sasuke's discomfort.

" Your little brother.." Sakura said..Itachi looked at her...

" Name your bet/deal Saku-chan..." Itachi said softly.

" come with me..." she said and lead the Uchiha to another hall a way away from the group so they couldn't hear.(well more like a few feet away considering she was still atached to Sasuke and Naruto)

" Itachi...If I can seduce...Naruto Sasuke Kakashi Deidara and you...I win...I you can seduce...me and Sasuke...you win." Sakura Whispered smirking... he smirked...

" your interested in seeing..if Sasuke will summit to me arn't you..." He said quietly knowing her mind.

" Uchihaincest is _always_ a turn on..." She said and smirked...

" So..You have 5 men to seduce and I have you and my foolish little brother?..." he asked to make sure...she nodded.

" One month...although it won't be needed..." Itachi said she smirked an nodded.

" And..I can help with that Chakra rope..." Itachi said taking a kunai and pulling out a paper tag sealing it over the Kunai and slicing through the blue rope in a single cut the rope fell and Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened...

" Cut us too!" Naruto whined Itachi shook his head...

" Just her...I was able to cut it because Sakura wasn't really under the jutsu the Hokage placed on you. She wanted Naruto and Sasuke to stop fighting but they were fighting over Sakura so she added her..I can't cut the rope between Naruto and Sasuke." Itachi said and smirked at Sasuke and Naruto's sigh...

" Figures..." Naruto mummered...

" Do we have a deal then Itachi-onii-san?..." Sakura asked...Itachi nodded...

" We do cherry blossom we do..." He said smirking amusement in his crimson eyes.

(crimsonsunsetsareonyxmiricals)

**End chapter 6**

**Haha This chapter was funny more laughs lol...Hope you liked My rival..lol..and all you readers who read this...haha...I enjoy writing this...lol...poor Sasuke...the next chapter you know will be fun Itachi trying to seduce Sasuke?..how will that turn out?...and will Sakura win?...or will Itachi?...  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyo A.**


	7. Who will seduce whom?

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry it took me so long to update you know its harder to do when you move but i had school work I'm home schooled sorry it takes a bit longer lol well here's the next chap with out more delays!**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naru-kun.**

Sakura and Itachi had shook hands sealing the bet and went their separate ways.

Sakura at the moment was looking out the window at the darkening Sky's thinking of how to seduce the men she was supposed to.

' How will I with Sasuke and Naruto still tired together...Hum I guess like I've been teasing them...Kill two birds with One stone I guess...' She thought then smirked as Kakashi walked into the room Naruto and Sasuke were taking a shower... ( oO)

Kakashi looked at Sakura as she was suddenly in front of her she smiled up at her Sensei.

" Hello Kaka-kun...Where is your Icha Icha Book?..." She asked he looked a bit supposed at the question then pulled it out.

" Right here why Sakura?.." He asked she smirked.

" Can I read it?..." She asked with a small smile he blushed and looked at his female student then his prized book.

" But you hate this book..." Kakashi said with slight suspicion in his lone eye.

She grinned and stepped closer to her sensei.

" Yes but ...You see Kakashi...I _want..._to read it _so badly_ **now...**" Sakura said putting slight emphases one Want...So badly and now...Kakashi blushed.

" Okay.." he said and handed her the book she grinned up at him and walked away with the book then stopped before she sat down...

" Kaka-kun?..." She called softly Kakashi looked at her with slight confusing and something else in that gray black eye of his.

" Yes Sakura?..." He asked a his voice slightly higher...

" Will you read it to me?...pretty please?..." She asked with a pout and a sexy smirk she was slightly blushing he blushed even more. and nodded hesitantly.

He walked over and sat beside her as she sat in the same seat she was before and handed the book back to him.

Kakashi took it and opened it hesitantly blushing he started to read the first chapter...

**With Itachi in his and Deidara's room** ( O-o)

Itachi smirked...' So She got to kakashi already...I wonder who she will go after next...I should try Sasuke before I try her...I think Sasuke maybe harder then Sakura will but I could be wrong...' Itachi thought watching Deidara walk in with food in his arms.

Deidara looked to Itachi who sat by the window with his Akatsuki cloak of but a robe on witch ment he was about to go to the hot spring outside.

" Itachi-San...Yeah.. What was the deal you made with Sakura-Chan? Yeah.." Deidara asked as he shut the door and put the food on his bed.

" Hum?...Nothing important to you." Itachi said not even looking at his blond teammate.

" Were you...serious about making her your wife Itachi-San?...Yeah" Deidara asked another question this time Itachi turned his head to look at him.

" Yes...I was Quite serious..." Itachi said and stood walking past his partner and out to the hot spring outside.

**With Sasuke and Naruto in the bathroom** ( O-o)

Sasuke was washing his hair as he thought of Sakura and his older brother talking.

' What was the bet about?...I hope she knows whats she getting into god...I really hope she does...' Sasuke thought as he was tapped on the shoulder by Naruto.

" Pass the shampoo Teme." Naruto said soaked with water and his blond locks wet and straight down reaching a bit longer then mid neck.

He looked supringly Better with his hair down...and not spiked in every possable direction.

" Hey..Naruto...Why did she choice you?..." Sasuke asked Naruto seriously.

Naruto was surprised as he looked to His best friend/ Rival.

" What?..." He asked unsure what to say exactly.

" Why did Sakura chose you to date?..." He asked Naruto again.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's Onyx eyes with his Blue ones.

" I don't know...But...She...did.." Naruto said they silently looked at each other then Sasuke looked away.

" You let her tease all these guys and you don't mind?...why..she kisses me and you don't care why?..." Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked a smirk worthy of Sasuke's.

" I'm just lucky to have her as mine at all...I don't care what she does and she knows it she holds my heart Sasuke..and She chooses to crush it or keep it safe." Naruto said sounding so wise yet so stupid at the same time.

" Why why would you willingly do that?..." Sasuke was so confused why would anyone do that?.

" Because she always liked you and I loved her I thought I'd never get her as mine but I finally got my chance...and...I took it I love Sakura...I'll do anything to keep her even if it means sharing her with the world." Naruto said looking into Onyx eyes with wild fire in his blue eyes.

Sasuke sigh.

" Stupid..." Sasuke murmured to Naruto who just smiled at him.

" You may not understand my reasons Sasuke but Sakura's not some one you can cage and keep wrapped up in pretty clothes shes a konichi and she will always be...I can't get jealous over ever guy..." Naruto said to Sasuke who nodded in understanding but the thoughts in his head was mixed and confused.

' But what would you do if I stole her Naruto?...' Sasuke thougth looking at his best friend feeling slightly guilty...that he wanted his bestfriends girlfriend but...still he wanted Sakura and when He want something...he will do anything to get it.

**Back in the Main room With Kakashi and Sakura...**

Sakura smirked she had just gotten Kakashi to take off his mask and was currently kissing him softly...

'One down...' She thought.

" Sakura..." Kakashi said softly she smiled as he pulled back...

" Yes Kakashi?..." She asked pouting.

" No more..I can't...No more I won't be able to stop..." He said in a pant..she smiled and nodded.

" Okay kaka-kun...maybe later then?..." She said with a smirk he blushed and looked at her a bit shocked she said that then nodded as he pulled his mask back in place.

Naruto and Sasuke came out soon after that oddly both were quiet.

Sakura watched Kakashi leave a bit dazed and watched Sasuke and Naruto sit near her quiet.

" Sasu-kun Naru-kun what's wrong?..." She asked siting in between them moving the charkra rope of course before she sat.

" Nothing thinking..Sakura-chan.." Naruto said she smiled and leaed over kissing his cheek.

" Okay Naruto...Eh...you guys what anything to drink?...eat?...I'm going for a walk..." Sakura asked she would have to seduce these to later...the air was too tense for her to lighten the mood.

" No thanks " Naruto said she smiled at her secret boyfriend or not so secret anymore and turned to Sasuke he looked deep in thought she leaned over and kissed his cheek too he looked surprised.

Sasuke turned and looked at her she smiled at him.

" Want anything to drink or eat?...I'm going for a bit of a walk Sasu-kun." Sakura said sweetly he blushed and shook his head softly.

" No...Thank you..." He said quietly she nodded. Then stood and left.

Sakura shut the door behind he slightly depressed that she only got one tonight and didn't know what room Itachi and Deidara's room was let alone if either was alone.

She suddenly felt well more heard Deidara after a few mintes of walking through the halls of the hotspring resort.

There was a slight tremble to the ground and she figured Deidara was probably making his art...

She walked to the door and knocked.

It was silent for a moment then Deidara opened the door with a scowl then a grin as he found out who it was.

" Sakura-chan...hello Yeah..What brings you here Itachis' not here..Yeah.." He said she smiled and walked in as he opened the door wider she walked into the room it smelled slightly of clay and the musk of male...

" Nothing just came to see you actually..I was thinking about that question Sasuke asked me earlier about who I liked better..." she trailed off as Deidara shut the door he looked at her a bit surprised.

" Yeah?..yeah..." he asked she nodded and pouted slightly blushing.

" I didn't want to say anything when Itachi was around and Sasuke and Naruto either so I couldn't say it was you I liked better.." She said looking at him with lowered jade eyes he blushed.

" really?..yeah i knew it had to be me...I knew you like blonds better..Yeah." Deidara said grinning she looked into his lone gray blue eye and smiled with a slight blush painting a pink across her pale cheeks.

" Yeah..i couldn't stop thinking about you...I couldn' stop imagining how it would feel to have all your silky blond hair running along my body..the sent of your skin...the taste of your mouth..." She moaned he blushed more and watched her with a slightly wide eye.

" I want...you..." She said looking up to him...he blushed more as she walked closer he walked back and he walked into the wall he was slightly sweating in nervoiusness as he licked his lips.

" Yeah..." He said she smiled as she leaned into him placing her hands on his chest...she looked up to him..he leaned down to met her in a soft kiss.

**With Itachi out side.**

Itachi was leaning against the side of the hot springs relaxing slightly.

' she Has gotten to kakashi but who will she go after next?...Sasuke and Naruto?...or will she go after ...' Itachi paused a little bit of surprise appearing on his face as he rose out of the spring. His black hair undone and stuck to his Ivory skin in Onyx trails down his shoulder s chest and back.

He looked at the empty spring then down at the water.

' She wouldn't know I was gone let alone what room We are in...' He tried to reassure himself but no luck he stepped out of the spring and walked back to the sliding door he walked in quickly graping his robe and securing it on he walked to his room that he shared with Deidara.

' I can't believe I forgot out Deidara...' He thought surprised at his out foolishness.

He felt his partners charkra in the room as he approached but also Sakura's he tensed as he walked to his room expecting to see the worst.

Deidara lay on his bed with Sakura beside him playing with his hair Deidara was naked from his waist up and asleep...but Itachi knew it wasn't because he fell asleep.

' Dang it I knew i shouldn't have left him alone...' Itachi though curseing himself.

Sakura looked up to him with a smirk.

" Two down Itac-kun...Three to go.." She whispered as she lay a kiss on Deidaras cheek he was still flushed a pink color and she was dieseled.

He pink locks a bit messy and her jade eyes a bit wild..her pink lips plump and waiting to be kissed Itachi felt a blush try to rise at the look she gave him looking him over. undressing with her eyes. but he was Itachi and he wouldn't blush over a look.

He smirked...she frown...

And the game began...Who would seduce how here?...would Sakura get to Itachi or would Itachi seduce the cherry blossom?...

**End chapter 7**

**Heehee Cliff hanger don't you love me lol sorry Its been a while I had to pack and unpack and paint and move in and well do school work its been a ruff couple weeks lol sorry I've been so busy but here's chapter 7! I hope you liked it well thankx for reading! bai!**

**kyo**


	8. last chapter their end

**yo you all miss me that much hah kidding well sorry it was a cliff hanger last chapter!... lol..oohh you guys were like so random lol well heres chap 8**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasu-kun either...**

**Chapter 8**

when will you be mine Sakura?...

Will I fight my best friend for you?

My brother?

The world?

I just want to love you...

I want your love...

( Allthingscometoanend)

Sakura and Itachi stared at each other for moments...then minutes...that turned into an hour of starring finally Sakura looked down...

" Itac-kun...You won't win..you know..." She said sweetly he smirked at her.

" Is that so cherry blossom and what makes you say that?..." He asked in turn.

" Oh that's because I only have you and Naru and Sasu left and you haven't seduced anyone yet...what are you waiting for?...are you...scared?..."

Itachi had her pinned to the wall before she even blinked...her eyes went slightly wide. his black hair was silky and wet and ran along her neck as Itachi kissed her cheek softly. He whispered into her ear.

" Cherry blossom I'm not a women it will be difficult to seduce my brother...and with Naruto there...that makes it harder." She smirked at him...

" So...you just have to try harder eh?...Itac-kun?..." She teased he pushed her harder into the wall until she made a sound of protest.

" I think Sakura-chan that you want me to win...You want to feel my body pressed to your every day...you like me...I know you do...I can see it in your eyes." Itachi said she blushed...

" I love Naruto..and Sasuke..and this is just a bet Itachi-nii-san I will win because I love them and you can't stop me." she pushed him back to the bed Deidara was still in a deep sleep inches away from Itachi's body.

Sakura pinned him this time...he looked up to her lowered jade eyes.

" Why won't you just admit you want me Sakura?..." He asked she smirked.

" Itachi..why won't you admit your the one you wants me?..." He did blush this time...she kissed him lightly he pulled her down to deepen the kiss.

' This wasn't as hard as it should have been...' Sakura thought.

(Loveislikehateendless)

**Sasuke and Naruto in there & Sakura's room.**

(Yourloveburnsme)

" Sakura-chan hasn't came back yet?..shes been gone so long its been two hours..." Naruto said sitting up..Sasuke frown...he put his kunai down he was in the middle of cleaning them...

' He's right she said she wouldn't be long so where has she gone?...does it have to do with Itachi?...' He scowled...he stood and pulled Naruto to the door.

" Where going to look for her Teme?..." Naruto asked Sasuke nodded. Naruto frown then smiled.

" Okay...good idea...I'll go this way and you go that way that way we'll cover more ground..." Naruto said yet was jerked back when he tried to go the opposite Sasuke..

" Dobe..were still attched!..." Sasuke growled out rubbing his sore wrist.

" Teme that sounds dirty..." Naruto said Sasuke frown then scowled again..

" Such a pervert..." Sasuke mummered under his breath,

" Were do you think she went?..." Naruto asked looking around the walls...

" Itachi and Deidara..." Sasuke said and made Naruto stop and stare at his teammates back.

" Your kidding why?!..." Naruto almost yelled Sasuke turned and gave hima glare as if telling him with a look: do you think i know?...

" I was thinking it was something to do with Itachi and Sakura's bet." Sasuke said then ran to the door he sensed Sakura's charkra and Itachi and Deidara's...

He kicked open the door to find...

Sakura looked up from the window she blushed and waved...

Sasuke's mouth dropped...

Naruto blushed and looked away...

Sakura had indeed Seduced the one and only Itachi Uchiha...But..he had her to...but she made him...sleep..with one of her justus..so they both lost...now..she had to seduce those..two...and...he..Sasuke...

(Whydoyouhatetoloveme)

**Flash back...**

(Ilovethatyouloveme)

Sakura kissed Itachi softly...he pulled her down to deepen the kiss...

his hands trialling to her waist...to pull her flush against him..she groaned his robe was starting to gap..and bunch up so she felt his wet bear skin on her thighs...she...pulled back panting.

" Why Itachi?.." She asked..he looked up at her..with onyx eyes.

" I don't know..." He said and looked to her jade eyes she sigh..

She knew it was hard to resit him..gah he was just like Sasuke so tempting..she couldn't just waste this chance...

(secondchacesareforpeopelwhoscrewupthefirsttime)

**End flash back**

(Isloveforever)

Sakura smiled and skipped to Sasuke and Naruto taking their hands...she walked back to there room.

Sasuke was about to ask but she kissed him he blushed...he hated it when she suprised him.

" Don't worry about it Sasuke...Naruto..I'm fine..I just have to win the bet and were home Free neh?...well if you two would get along that is..." She pouted..

She tunred with the taste of Sasuke on her lips to kiss Naruto he blushed...

" Sakura..." He said looking to her eyes she tilted her head in question.

" I love you more then anyone..." He said she blushed surprised she kissed him again...

" I know.." She said agaist his lips he blushed...

(Cryingneverhelpsnone)

**The next day...**

(Hateisforeverevenwhenyournot)

Itachi groaned he lost but so had she...He had to seduce his little brother today before she did...he groaned as Deidara's arm waked him in the face he hit the blond knocking him out of bed.

" Moron.." He mummered...

(Idiotsliketobecalledsmart)

**With Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto**

(Blondsliketohavefunn)

Sakura woke..with yet again..Sasuke and Naruto holding her... she loved this feeling sandwiched between two men who love you and you love in return...it had to feel sooo very good..she wished it would always be like this but she knew once that this jutsu wore off it wouldn't be...

Sasuke woke first...

" Sakura?..." He asked before she kissed him..it surprised him making his eyes fully open...it was too early for this...

" I love you..Sasuke..." She said against his lips he blushed and kissed back..

" I...I..Love you too..." HE said she stopped shocked looked up at him..

" What?!" she asked..he blushed and looked away.

" Sorry..." he said she kissed him softly...

" It just surprised me that's all Sasu-kun...I..Want you to know that I do love you..but I also love Naru-kun too..." She said he sigh...

" Sakura will you...kiss me again?..." He asked she blushed..why did he ask she nodded and kissed him he tasted different from Naruto..sweet..but he hated sweets..Naruto tasted mostly of Ramen..witch she love...but still...

" What is the bet between you and Itachi?..." Sasuke asked she tensed.

" I have to seduce You Naruto Kakashi and Deidara and Itachi and he has to seduce me and you...to win..." She whispered he blushed...

" What?...Itachi seduce me?!..." He asked she nodded he blushed..

" Oh my god..that's just wrong..." Sasuke said.

" Did you win yet?..." he asked she shook her head.

" Only Naruto now..." She said against his lips he blushed.

" Oh so you seduced me already?..." Sasuke teased she grinned.

" Yep.." She answered her laughed..and rolled on top of her moving Naruto of course first.

She blushed..this was new...

Sasuke body's ontop of hers...she almost groaned...his body was on hers...she never thought that day would arrive..she looked at Naruto...

" Don't stop on my account..." He said she turned red as jade met blue...

" Naru.." he palced a finger to her lips...

" I'll Share you with him Sakura-chan...we already talked about it..." He said she turned red.

" Talked about it?...share?..." She asked Sasuke nodded...

" Hurry and Seduce Naruto so we can win and get home...I agreed to let Naruto move in with me and He wants you there too...I love you Sakura so does Naruto and were a team mise well continue being a team right?..." He said she turned red...

" you mean like a three sum?!" She almost yelled he blushed but nodded.

" yes...That's what we mean..." Naruto said...and Sasuke rolled off her so Naruto could lean over and kiss her.

She blushed.

"But Naruto..you hate me touching you like that..." She said..he smirked

" No i love it..but I hate the way I lose my mind when you do..How can i protect you when i can't concentrate on any thing but your touch?..." naruto asked she blushed and smirked flipping him to the ground where she straddled him...her lips met his happily...

" I Win!..." She yelled happily as she jumped up..cherrring...Itachi apeard in the room he frown and sigh...

" Are you sure you do not want to come with us Sakura?..." He asked she blushed but looked at the two boys as she stood and shook her head Naruto and Sasuke took her hands and she smiled at Itachi.

" No I have all the love I can get right here Itachi-nii-san...but thank you..I had funn..."She smiled her frown but smirked slightly.

" Very well...But..Sasuke..Naruto..It surprised me you could over come your difference to share the girl you love..." Itachi said and suddenly the charkra string disappeared from Naruto and Sasuke wrists.

Both boys looked at the other then smirked...

" Finally!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down he hugged Sakura she smiled.

" Sasuke...we'll meet again..." Itachi said and disappeared in that poof once more...

Sakura grinned and Sasuke smirked at her..Naruto picked her up and swung her around...she laughed...

True love concurs all eh?...not true..cause that closet perv Sakura..will always be lose...better get ready Sasu Naru..you have a heck of a year ahead of you...

(Onceyouloveyounevernot)

**The end!**

**Hahah...Just cause I could make it the end but here's a bonus...**

**Bonus story! very short**

**Three months later...In Konoha**

" Sakura-channn! Teme is taking the hot watter again!" Naruto whinnied hopping up and down in a orange towel. She grinned he blushed as she tackled him.

He turned red as her hands wondered over his sun kissed skin...they heard the bathroom door open...and both looked at Sasuke in a black towel around is waist..he raised a eye brow...

" Don't know how to keep your hands off him neh?..." He asked she blushed..and smirked...

He rolled his eyes...

Will you join us Sasu-kunnn?..." She purred out he blushed and shrugged...

He wasn't about to let Naruto have all the fun ..no way!

Just then there was a knock on the door Sasuke and Naruto groaned Sakura ran to answer the door...

" Trusnade?..." She asked suddenly.The screamed...

Sasuke and Naruto came running.

There sat Sakura...with..a baby in her hands...Tsunade smirking at them all.

" A s-ranked mission for you all...This..time..you will have to learn how to take proper care of a baby...this is...actually Neji...but...Have fun!...I used a jutsu on him..don't worry when you get the lesson he'll change back..but..Sakura...you'll need to know how to deal with a baby..if Sasuke wants to revived the clan and Naruto..well Naruto loves kids right?!...well have funn!" Tsunade said and before they could protest ran away in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stood holding a brown bundle..in side held A sliver eyed baby with brown hair...he couldn't have been older then a few months...

" Wow..so That's what Neji looked like as a baby..." Naruto said taking Neji from her arms..Sasuke caught her as she passed out...

" Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked frowning Sasuke blushed...

" What did she mean Sakura needed to learn this does that mean she's ...pregnant?..." Sasuke asked out loud Naruto almost Dropped Baby Neji...

" Really?!..." Naruto asked with wide blue eyes as he looked at his pink haired lover...

Sasuke looked at Neji...

" Great another Tsunade related mission that is stupid and pointless...

" I don't think its pointless I mean if Sakura-chan is having our kid..then..we should know how to raise one right?..Last time wasn't so bad I mean look where we are now?..."Naruto said he smirked then shook his still wet hair...

" Fine...but..I'm not changing his diapers.." Sasuke said pointing to Baby Neji who giggled..Sasuke scowl and Baby Neji's eyes filled with Tears..Sasuke frown turned into pure panic...

" Crap..." Naruto said and began rocking Neji..Sakura's eyes fluttered open just as Neji began to cry...She looked at the baby in Naruto's arms crying and stood..she frown but took the baby from Naruto..and rocked him...

"...Hes hungry I think..." Sakura said..going into totoal motherly mode...Sasuke and Naruto just stared after her...

" Naruto could you get some diapers at the store?..and some baby stuff...like shampoo and powder and...milk!..Sasuke help him...hurry back you two!.." she yelled softly as she took baby Neji to their room..Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then they both sigh..

" I hate these fake missions..." Sasuke and Naruto echoed.

**End**

**okay I'm bored now that's all...lol...hate me if you wish...lol thankx for sticking with me...well later! hope you liked...the story!...**

**kyo**


End file.
